The Girl In The Mirror
by Snamionelove777
Summary: Severus has alway seen Lily in the Mirror of Erised, but what happens when the image changes to a young girl he has never met before?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. I'm just a nerd writing stories about them

Once again Severus snape sat In front of the mirror of erised staring at the image of a woman that he had never met. It had been eleven years since his heart's desires had changed and he still had no hint to who this young girl was. She was thin, average height, with bushy brown hair, and the most lovely brown eyes. Over the years Severus had come to love the image he saw and wanted nothing more than to find her.

Severus realized what time it was and quickly left to prepare his lesson plan for the start of term. He was dreading sorting ceremony and the mass amount of annoying first years. Albus had told him that the potter boy would be starting school this year and Severus hated the thought of having to see the offspring of his enemy.

He went to his chambers and fixed himself a glass of Odgen's Firewhiskey. As he drank he thought of the girl. He wondered when he would meet her and what he would do when he did. Would she care about him as her would for her? Could anything ever happen between them?

When he finished his drink he set down his glass and began to work. When he had finished it was a little after one in the morning and he decided to get some rest so he could be up early to finish any last minute things.

When he awoke that morning he showered, shaved, and dressed then headed to the great hall to have breakfast with the staff. At breakfast he ate and chatted with Minerva about the new year and how she wasn't looking forward to teaching the Weasley twins or their little brother.

After breakfast he walked around the grounds just thinking and enjoying the silence. He ran into Hagrid and they chatted for a bit. Then Severus returned to his chambers. He sat in his living quarters and wondered if he would have any bright students this year. If there would be anyone that could really challenge him.

When it was almost time for the students to start arriving Severus headed up to the main hall and took his seat next to Quirell at the head table. When the first years walked in behind Minerva he saw the potter boy and glowered at him.

Minerva took her place at the top of the stairs and read off the first name on her list.

"Hermione Granger"

That's when he saw her. He knew it was her. She was young about eleven or twelve with buck teeth, bushy hair, and the same eyes he had seen almost every day for eleven years.

"Gryffindor" the hat said

Once again Severus had to watch his heart's desire walk away to that table. So close yet so far away.

The boys Potter and Weasley were both put in Gryffindor and took their seat right next to Hermione. Albus gave his speech and then everyone began to eat.

The entire meal Severus couldn't help but stare at the girl. He became aware of potter looking at him but he didn't care. He was trying to think of what he would do. He knew nothing could happen between them because of her age and him being her Professor but he had to do something. He decided that after he spoke to the new Slytherin he would go speak to Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

When dinner ends Severus greets all the new Slytherin first years and goes over basic house rules. After that he quickly starts to head to Dumbledore's. When he gets there he walks in to see the headmaster sitting at his desk talking to fawkes.

"Ah Severus come have a seat my boy." he says indicating to the chair in front of him "lemon drop?" he asks passing a bowl of them in Snape's direction

"No thank you Headmaster."

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" asks the headmaster as he pops a lemon drop into his mouth

" Sir I have no doubt that you know I have been spending quite a lot of time in front of the Mirror of Erised."

"Severus I trust you know that there is no spell that could ever being Lily Potter back."

"Yes Sir I know that but that's not why I came to speak with you. About twelve years ago I stopped seeing Lily in the Mirror but I saw a different woman. I had never met her before so I was quite confused as to why she was my heart's desire. Tonight I saw the girl. She is a first year named Hermione Granger."

"Severus I hope you're not thinking of doing anything with this young girl." Albus said looking at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Not at all Sir but you must understand my frustration. I mean the one thing I desire most is right in front of me but I can't think of what to do."

"Curiosity is not a sin Severus" said Albus "but you must exercise caution. I would advise you to not treat that girl any different that you treat the other students."

"Alright. Goodnight Albus." says Severus as he stands to leave

"Oh and Severus" Albus says right as Severus is about to walk out the door "don't spend too much time in front of that Mirror alright."

"Alright." said Severus as he walked out the door and headed to the dungeons

As he was walking he was thinking about all the things Albus had said to him. As he was going around a corner he bumped into a small figure and accidentally knocked it over. As he looked down he saw a young girl with bushy brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione as she pushed the hair out of her face and looked up into the face of the dour potions master

Severus extended his hand to the girl and she took it, but as he pulled her up he pulled with too much strength and she was propelled into his chest. Severus quickly stepped back from Granger and looked at just looked at her trying to think of what to say.

"Why are you out of your dorms at this time of night?" Severus asked in clipped, measured tones

"I was looking for the library and I got lost." said Hermione looking at the floor

"No one other than prefects are allowed to walk about the castle at night." said Severus staring at the small girls form "I will escort you to the library and then back to Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you Sir. I'm sorry." Hermione said still not looking up

Severus took her to the library where she picked out a book on potions. Then they walked together up to Gryffindor tower where she gave the password, thanked him again, and left. Severus stood there for a bit then began his walk back to the dungeons.

He would have her in his class tomorrow and he had to treat her like any other student. He knew that he was every bit of what the students called him. A greasy git and a petty prick. It was his personality and he accepted it. Why should he treat her any different. He decided he would be just as nasty to her as he was to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

HPOV:

Hermione couldn't sleep that night and wasn't able to focus on her reading. She was worried about her classes the next day and she missed her parents. What if the other kids didn't like her? What if they made fun of her like at her last school?

She decided that she couldn't worry about it anymore and went to bed. Her dreams were full with a dark figure without a face. He looked so familiar but she couldn't think of where she knew him from.

When she awoke that morning she dressed and headed to the main hall alone. She say close to the head table away from everyone else. She felt like she was being watched but when she looked around she couldn't see anyone looking at her. When it was almost time for classes to begin she drank the last of her pumpkin juice and headed to transfiguration.

About half way through transfiguration Harry and RonRon came running in. Professor McGonagall reprimanded them but Hermione thought that they deserved worse than that. After transfiguration she had potions so she headed down to the dungeons. When she got there she sat in the front right next to the teachers desk. If she was close to the professor she would be able to see everything he did and absorb as much information as she could. Harry and Ron ended up sitting right next to her.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang of a door being thrown open and Hermione looked up to see the same man she had see the night before. The same man that had helped her when she was lost in the castle.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making. However for those select few…" he paused for added effect "Who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Hermione was listening very intently to every word he said. Hi voice was so silky but held a tone of authority and she couldn't help but listen.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Hermione saw harry scribbling and knew that was the reason Snape had gotten upset so she elbowed him to get his attention. When Harry looked up Professor Snape continued.

"Mister Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione hand shot straight up. She knew the answer because it had been in the first chapter of the book she had gotten the night before.

"I don't know Sir." said Harry

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again Hermione's hand shot up. She hoped that the professor would call on her she would love to be head of the class again like at her last school.

"I don't know Sir." said Harry for the second time.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Professor Snape

Hermione kept her hand up still wanting to be called.

"I don't know Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" said Snape antagonizing the young boy

"Clearly Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her." Harry snapped clearly annoyed

Harry looked at Hermione who still had her hand up, and she looked at Professor Snape. Snape walked down toward where Harry was.

"Put your hand down you silly girl." said Snape as he passed Hermione

"For your information Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" said Snape glarring at Harry one last time before going back to his desk and beginning to write something on a price of parchment

"And Gryffindor's note that five points will be taken from you house for your classmates cheek." said Snape looking directly at Harry

All the Gryffindors face and exasperated sigh and kept writing what their professor had said. Hermione couldn't focus on her work cause she kept staring at her Professor. He looked up and caught her staring. Neither of them looked away and she could wave sworn she saw a slight smile cross his features, but as quickly as it had come it was gone.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully except for the flying lessons with Madam Hooch where McGonagal made Harry the Gryffindor seeker. Hermione had dinner alone in the great hall and again felt someone watching her but she could are no one looking her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's first year was going great. Ron, Harry, and her had become great friends, but things were happening in the castle that weren't good at all. Voldemort was back and was trying to get the philosopher's stone. Harry believes that Snape was trying to get it for the Dark Lord but Hermione couldn't believe that. He was a teacher so surely he wouldn't do such a thing, and even if he was a right git Hermione didn't believe he was a bad person. Hermione just thought that Harry was letting his hatred for Snape cloud his judgement.

The weeks went by with Harry still believing it was Snape. Harry had made a plane to protect the stone and as they were discussing it Snape appeared right behind them.

"What would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside... on a day like this?" asked Snape looking to Hermione for an answer

"Uh... Well... We... We were just…" Hermione stammered not knowing what to say

"You ought to be careful. People will think you're…" he paused looking at Harry "up to something." with that he walked away, his cape billowing behind him.

Hermione and the boys went to the third corridor. When they got there fluffy the three headed dog was asleep and a harp was magically playing so Harry assumed that Snape had already been there. When they got past fluffy they fell into a lot of devil's snare. Since Harry and Ron had no idea what it was it was up to Hermione to save them. Then they had to catch flying key which is where Harry was needed. After that it was time for Ron to show his skill because they had to play a giant game of wizard's chess. Ron got hurt but told Harry that him and Hermione had to keep going. The next challenge was one for Hermione because it was challenging intelligence. Harry went on and Hermione didn't really know what happened once he got in there.

The next day Ron was released from the hospital wing and Hermione was there to check up one Harry. Harry hadn't woken since he was found but Madame pomfrey had assured them all that Harry would be fine. Ron went up to Gryffindor tower and Hermione would have gone with him but she had something she had to do first. Hermione went down to the dungeons and stopped at the door for the potions classroom. She knocked and stood there waiting.

"Enter." said Professor Snape

When she walked in she saw professor Snape sitting at his desk marking essays. She walked up and stood right in front of his desk waiting for him to acknowledge her. He looked up at her waiting for her to speak.

"Sir I'm sorry that we accused you of trying to steal the philosopher's stone. It was wrong of us to jump to conclusions like that and I really am sorry." Hermione said looking into his dark eyes the whole time

"You are forgiven Miss Granger but remember not everything is always as it seems." he said as went back to marking essays

Hermione and went up to Gryffindor tower to study. She would make sure to remember her professor's words.

Harry awoke a few days later and told Ron and Hermione what had happened between him and Voldemort. When it was time for the last feast they all went down to the great hall and say at the table with all of their fellow Gryffindors. Dumbledore went up to announce who had won the house cup by everyone knew it was Slytherin. However Dumbledore surprised everyone by awarding last minute points to Gryffindor which put them in the lead. Everyone cheered except for Slytherin of course. I'm the middle of cheering Hermione looked to the head table and made eye contact with Snape giving him a big smile and to her surprise he smiled back.

He next day when everyone was packing up and saying their goodbyes there was only one person Hermione really wanted to say goodbye to. She left the common room and walked down to re dungeons. When she got the age knocked and waited for Proffessor Snape to tell her to enter and when he did she pushed open the heavy oak door and walked in. When she was inside she saw him standing in front of his desk. She was filled with a great sadness because although he was very unkind she had come to like her dour potions master. She started to cry and then she ran into his arms and held onto him in a tight embrace. She could tell that he was surprised but after a moment or two he accepted the hug an embraced her too. They stayed like that until she stopped crying the he pressed a white hankercheif into her hand and she stepped back to look up at him.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye. I'm sorry." She said as more silent tears rolled down her face

He knelt down so that they were at the same level and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"There is no reason to be sorry Miss Granger and there is definitely no reason to be crying. You will only be away for a summer so don't think of this as a goodbye forever just think of it as a goodbye for now." he said giving her a smile

She smiled and hugged him again but tighter this time. She left and went to finish packing her things. When it was time to leave everyone began walking to the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was getting on the train but Hermione and Ron we're waiting for Harry to finish saying his goodbye to Hagrid. While they we're waiting Hermione saw Snape staring next to Dumbledore and McGonagal and she smiled at Snape and a small smile flashed on his face. Hermione couldn't wait to come back next year.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV:

Severus was sitting in his chambers thinking about how he was actually excited for the new year to begin. He had told Albus what happened between Hermione and himself, and Albus had told him that it would be unwise to let anything like that happen between them again. Severus had thought about the older men's words and came to the conclusion that he was right. Severus promised himself that no matter what he wouldn't let it happen loathed the idea of having to put up with another year of Potter and his idiot friend Weasley, but he knew seeing Hermione once again would make up for all of that.

As he was walking to the great hall for the start of the year feast Argus Filch stopped him.

"Sir these boys came in flying an enchanted car and crashed into the whomping willow." he said pushing Harry and Ron toward Severus

"Come with me." said Severus turning around

The four of them went down to the dungeons and went through the classroom into Snape's office. Snape sat at his desk and picked up the daily prophet. He had seen this story in there but had no idea it was them.

" you were seen by nearly seven muggles" he said throwing the paper down "do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you inflicted on the whomping willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born."

"Honestly Professor Snape I think it did more damage to us." said Ron

"Silence."snapped Severus "I assure you that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is"

"They are not." said Albus walking in with Minerva

"Headmaster these boys have flooded the decree for the restriction underage wizardry. As such" said Severus pointing at the boys

"I am well aware of our bylaws Severus having written quite a few of them myself. However as head of Gryffindor house it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action" said Dumbledore

"We'll go and get our stuff then" said Ron looking at the floor

"What are you talking about Mister Weasley?" said Minerva looking at the boy

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" asked Ron

"Not today Mister Weasley, but I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your family's tonight and you will both receive detention." said McGonagall

With that they all left to return to the feast. Severus was furious that Albus had left him stay. Those boys deserved to be sent home immediately. They were idiots and Severus just couldn't understand how Hermione could ever be friends with them.

It was the weekend and Severus wanted nothing more than to relax and ignore the world. He would have done so too but he had responsibilities such as the quidditch team. They wanted to use the quidditch pitch to train their new seeker but Gryffindor had booked the pitch for the day. Severus wrote a note and told them that if anyone had a problem with it that they could take it up with him. With this they left and Severus went back to his chambers to destress.

Later that day Severus' wards had alerted him that someone was in his classroom. He got up and when he walked into his classroom he saw Hermione sitting in the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest sobbing. He quickly got to her and got in his knees so he was at eye level with her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" said Severus lifting her chin so that she would look at him

Without warning she launched at him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him for dear life. He held her as she cried into his shoulder and tried to get her to calm down so that he could find out what had happened. At that moment they heard someone clear their throat and Severus looked up to see Albus staring at them with an arched eyebrow.

"What's happened? Is Miss Granger alright? Does she need to be taken to the hospital wing?" said Albus walking into the classroom

When Albus mentioned Hermione leaving Severus felt her clutch his shirt tightly as if she didn't want to go.

"She's fine Albus. Whatever it is can we please talk about it later?"

"Yes that's fine just come to my office when you are done here." and with this Albus left

"Hermione please tell me what's wrong." Severus said using her given name for the first time

"Draco… called...me... a mudblood." said Hermione in between sobs

Severus was furious. He already didn't like the boy and he just crossed a line. Severus would not let this one go.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll handle it." Severus said in a soothing voice "shhh it will be okay just calm down."

He held her close to his chest As he ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her. He sobs were getting quieter but she still clung tightly to him. When she stopped crying she apologized, thanked him, hugged him again, and left. Severus quickly went up to Dumbledore's office.

"You wished to see me headmaster" said Severus as he walked in.

"Yes Severus please have a seat." said Albus indicating to the chair in front of him. When Severus say Albus continued "I believe Voldemort is again trying to get to Mister Potter."

"Dear Merlin old man what would ever make you think that?" said Severus now irritated with the older man's words

"I believe that over his lifetime Tom made a horcrux of some kind. I do not get know what that object is or if it even exists but I have a suspicion that it does." said Albus looking at Severus over his half moon spectacles

"And what do you want me to do should such a problem arise?" said Severus who just wanted to end the conversation

"Watch potter and his friends. Should anything happen just report back to me"

"Alright. Is that all?" asked Severus as he stood

"Yes thank you Severus"

Severus went back to his chambers and thought about how he would punish Malfoy for what he did.

Severus was eating dinner when he realized potter wasn't there. He was probably off causing trouble. He was an idiot just like his father.

After dinner everyone was on there way back to their house dormitories when Albus found Severus. Minerva and Pomona were with him.

"Severus follow me. There is something the staff needs to see."

As they got closer they heard Argus filch yelling at Potter. That's when he saw It.

'the chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.'

Albums sent everyone to their dormitories but kept Potter, Weasley, and Granger back. Argus kept going on about how potter had killed his cat.

"It's not true sir I swear, I never touched Mrs. Norris." said potter

"If I might headmaster perhaps potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time" Severus said stepping closer to the trio "However the circumstances are suspicious I for one don't recall seeing potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing Severus," Lockhart said "you see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why we went looking for him professor. We just found him when he said.." hermione said looking at harry

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were headed back to the common room when we found ." said potter

All of them returned to their rooms after Albus said a few wise words of caution.

Well it was true the chamber had been opened two students had already been petrified and someone had stolen from his stores. Luckily none of the muggleborns had died yet.

It was late one night when Madame pomfrey floors Severus and told him that Miss Granger was in the hospital wing because she messed up a batch of polyjuice potion and had turned half cat. He wasn't worried about her she would be fine but he did want to know why she made polyjuice potion in the first place.

It was time for the quitting match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but right before the match was supposed to start madam hooch came out into the field and said it was to be canceled. That's when Severus heard about it. Hermione had been petrified. He quickly got down to his office and tried to find and excuse to go to the hospital wing to see if it was true. He remembered that Madam pomfrey had asked him for another supply of skele gro because Harry had used the last of hers. He grabbed the batch he had made the night before and quickly got up to the hospital wing.

When he got there it was empty but in a bed in the far corner of the room lay Hermione granger. Petrified. Severus left the bottle of skele gro on Pomfrey's desk and then ran to Hermione's side. He say in the chair next to her and kept thinking about how he should have been there and about how he could have saved her. Then for the first time since Lily had died Severus began to silently cry. The sight of hermione's lifeless body was to much for him to handle. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead then left.

Hagrid and Albus had both been removed from the school. The next night all staff members were called to the second floor corridor. When snape heard this he ran there as quickly as possible and was the first one to see another message. This one much more frightening than the one before.

'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'

A girl had been taken by the monster and Severus was terrified that it was Hermione. After Minerva had told the staff that hogwarts would be closing, and Lockhart had gone to look for the chamber, it was announced that the girl who had been taken was Ginny Weasley. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard this.

Harry had saved the school once again and everyone was unpetrified. They were all sitting down enjoying true end of the year feast when through the doors came a now healthy Hermione. Severus watched as she ran down the middle aisle of the great hall and have potter a hug. She looked up and they made eye contact and again she gave him a rather large smile and as a response his lips turned up slightly. When Harris returned everyone cheered and this ended another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	6. Chapter 6

So the years went by and Severus and Hermione grew close. Hermione had grown to think of Severus as her best friend. She could still remember the day that they had become friends. Hermione had been in her third year and after a terrible day in divination where she had left the class before it was over. She had gone straight to Snape's classroom because she knew he had a free prep period before his class with first year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. She had been mad at him for what he had called her earlier in the year but could think of nowhere else to go. When she arrived at his classroom she walked right in without knocking. She was far to angry to remember her manners.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here? You should be in Divination." Severus said standing up from his desk

"There is absolutely no way I am going to spend another minute with that woman!" Hermione said as she came to stand in front of him

"And why is that?" he asked as one of his eyebrows arched

Hermione began to pace as she told Severus everything Trelawney had said to her and how the whole class was a load of rubbish. When she finished she had began to cry tears of frustration. Severus had pulled her into his arms and legs her cry.

"Miss Granger no matter how much you may dislike Professor Trelawney you still need to attend her classes do you understand?" he said still holding her close

She pulled back a little so she could look at him "Hermione" she said and when he arched an eyebrow she continued "you called me Hermione the last time I came to you. Please continue to call me that when we're alone of course."

He pulled her back into a tight embrace "Alright...Hermione"

From that day on when ever they were alone he always called her by her given name and she called him Severus. Now Hermione was in her 6th year and they had grow extremely close but as close as they were she still didn't know many things about him. She knew a little about his childhood and about how he became a potions master but that was all. But today she planned to find out more.

After dinner Hermione changed out of her school uniform and put on shorts, a dark green cami, and a pair black of trainers. When she had changed she went to Severus' classroom. She had had stopped knocking long ago but today she wished she hadn't. When she walked in she saw Severus standing behind his desk g looking over papers shirtless. She noticed for the first time that he was a very muscular man very well toned. His chest was well defined as were his biceps. He had broad shoulders and a slender waist and Hermione thought to herself that he didn't look half had for a man of his age.

Severus cleared her throat and Hermione became aware of her staring. When she looked up at him he motioned for her to follow him into his chambers where they usually had they went in she sat on the couch and he went into his room. When he returned he was wearing denim jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

"So what topic will we be discussing tonight?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"You." she said smiling at him

"Oh? And what about me do we need to discuss?" he inquired as he took a drink of his fire whiskey

"Severus have you ever been in love?"

Severus was so surprised by her question that he almost spit out his drink.

"Why do you ask?"he said his face and emotionless mask

"Because I want to know."

"Yes." he said taking another drink

With this she sat on her legs and looked at him "how many times and with who?" she said getting excited

"Twice and you don't need to know who." he said without looking at her

"Oh Sev please tell me about them pleeease." she said leaning forward and grabbing his arm

"Alright. The first one was an old friend of mine who is no longer with us and the other is still living."

"Who is she? Does she know? Are you going to tell her? Are the two of you dating?" Hermione shot questions at him as fast as she could think of them she wanted to know everything about this mystery woman that had captured her friends heart

"She doesn't know and I do not ever plan to tell her." Severus said looking into the fire

Hermione had realized that since the beginning of her questioning he had not looked at her once. This was very odd because he always made eye contact with her when ever they had a conversation.

"Why aren't you going to tell her?"

"She is younger than I am, she is probably seeing one of her friends, and look at me what do I have to offer?" he said finally looking up at her

"Severus your an amazing man. Your smart, funny, kind, and extremely attractive. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Tell her how you feel. You never know she might just feel the same way." with this she gave him a smile and laid aginst his side

He put his arm around her and they stayed like this for several minutes until Severus began to speak.

"So what about you? I'd there a secret man in your life that I don't know about?"

"No not really. The boys in my year are idiots. I need someone mature and witty. Someone who can challenge me."

With that the questions ended and they stayed on the couch for a long time. After a while Hermione fell asleep on Severus so he got up and carried her into his room where he tucked her into his bed as he had done a few times over the years. She often feel asleep in his chambers and he would always sleep in the couch and let her have the bed. When he had tucked her in he put on his pajama bottoms and went to sleep on the couch. He would wake her in the morning and have her go back to her dormitory but for now he would rest.

The next morning when Hermione awoke she realized she was in Severus' room and knew he would be put in the living room probably drinking coffee and reading The Daily Prophet. She was surprised however to see him still asleep, he was always first to wake up. She slowly crept up to him and knelt near his face. She looked at him and saw that he looked so peaceful in his sleep but there was a wrinkle in his brow that showed he wasn't comfortable in his current sleeping position. She brought he hand up and gently carressed his face. For the first time in her association with Severus just how much she truly cared about him. He was her best friend but deep down she knew her feelings for him ran deeper. Slowly she brought her lips up and kissed his forehead but when she pulled back she saw him staring at her. She stated into his dark eyes and slowly began to lean him. Their lips touched and her eyes closed, for the first time in her life she felt like everything was right but then she pulled back. This was wrong she thought. She quickly got up and ran out of his chambers and up to Gryffindor tower.

She was stayed in her room the whole day pacing and thinking about what to do. Luckily for her it was a Saturday so she didn't have any classes. It was nearly ten o'clock at night when she decided to go down to see Severus and talk to him about what had happened. She left her room and quickly went into his office and again she made the mistake of not knocking cause again he was shirtless and looking over papers. He looked up when he heard her come in. When Hermione saw his face She couldn't help herself. She ran and jumped into his arms kissing him as hard as she could. When they finally broke apart Severus looked down at her.

"Hermione I love you." he said his hold on her waist tightening

"I love you too Severus." and with this they kissed again.

She loved Severus and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
